


Save Him

by FanfictionFever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth mentioned, Gen, ImsorryIhavedonethebad, LikeOneOC, Percy mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Travis and Connor were assigned to clean and area. The monsters were said to be weak, and since the brother's were strong it was a no fail plan. That is, until one of them disappears in the wreckage...





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote this at like 3am like two months ago and never posted it. I found it and decided why not. I apologize for any errors I missed while editing it!

It was during the war when it happened. They were a good team, Travis and Connor. Even when it wasn't during a time of war. At camp the two enjoyed pranking other campers, sometimes taking their things and pinning it on others. Though, their fighting skills were also some of the best. Especially when working togehter. 

That is why the two were assigned to lead a certain team with certain people. They would fight together, and they would succeed together. Nothing could go wrong. Not only did they have each other's backs, but there were other campers, too.

The team took off after going through the game plan. It wasn't as big as what Percy and Annabeth had down for them, but it was as important as anything else. Just a few smaller monsters in an area that could get in the way of the bigger plan. Easy job. 

They marched down and were put into immediate battle. Things were looking up before they shot down. There was a loud explosion nearby, throwing some people off. Next thing he knew, Travis no longer felt Connor's back against his own. He was gone. 

"Connor!" Travis called out, trying to look through all the smoke and debris. Other campers around were still fighting, but eventually stopped. All the monsters had been taken care of.

"Group up!" his voice seemed to carry over any of the surrounding sound. The team had left with 30, but when they gathered back up there was only 24. The six deceased or missing were given names, and once the war was over would be searched for if not turned up.

Travis was among the list. 

Connor slowly put an arm around a nearby camper. It was a trusted friend, Justin. He let out a sigh as he slowly lead him away, whispering to him.

"I need you to lead them back to the base. I can't leave here, not without Travis." he whispered, glancing at Justin. "I can trust you with this, right?"

"Yeah, but don't you think it's best to leave it until after the war? Like the others?" Justin questioned, raising an eyebrow at Travis eho shook his head.

"I can't leave my little brother. Not out here. He's alive, I can feel it. We'll be back in thirty minutes."

Eventually, the son of Athena agreed and lead the others back to the base while Travis stayed behind. He cupped his hands over his mouth as he began shouting.

About ten minutes passed before he saw the figure slumped against a building. Something was sticking from his stomach, but he moved anyways. A small voice was saying something, and as Travis got closer, he knew who is was.

Connor.

Travis ran as fast as he could, sliding next to Connor and putting a hand on his head. "No. No no no no. Don't worry, Con, you'll be fine." he spoke quickly, hands trying to stop blood that seeped from the wound.

"Trav...is?" Connor said, eyes squinting up at his brother who was moving about frantically. A small smile spread on his face as he moved a hand slowly to cover the ones that gripped at the sword that impaled his body.

"Connor, bud, you'll be fine, okay? Close your eyes. I'll carry you back . Will is there now he can patch you up." Travis put his arms under Connor, getting ready to lift. When he did so, the other screamed in pain.

Travis stopped, sitting there defeated. This was the end of rhe road for his small brother, his best friend, and he knew it. 

"I...I'm sorry." Travis whispered, putting his forehead to Connor's. Tears ran down his face slowly, landing on the other's face. 

"I love...you. Travis....thank you..." Connor said, smiling. He felt the need to let his last words be thank you to Travis for many reasons. There were times that the two shared that meant a lot to him. From helping him out with school, to having fun at camp, Travis was always there.

After one more quiet laugh, Connor slowly fell limp, his face turning expressionless. His eyes began to dull.

"Connor?" Travis said, patting Connor's cheek. He realized now that it was too late. There was no saving his best friend.

Letting out a shaky breath, Travis pulled the sword from Connor. He lifted the body up, carrying him piggyback all the way to the base. Once he arrived, other campers turned to look at him.

Slowly he made his way to Will Solace and set Connor's body in front of him. "Will, please," he whispered, "it's not too late. Save him."

The doctor looked at the body in front of him then glanced at Travis. Slowly, Will shook his head and set a hand on Travis's shoulder. It was too late. It was obvious that the other got the message because be immediately began to sob.

"You have to save him! He's all I have! My brother, my best friend!" Travis yelled, the tears streaming down his face. His arms wrapped around the limp body of Connor.

Other campers began to pull him away. Eventually Katie Gardner wrapped her arms around Travis and whispered to him. He slowly fell into her embrace, crying on her shoulder, quietly begging the Gods not to do this. 

Will covered Connor's body, and everyone in the room gave Connor and Travis Stoll a moment of silence for the loss of a very special life.


End file.
